The Tyrant Takeover
by supersdude
Summary: It's been nine years since Takato and co. defeated the D-Reaper. Now a new group of children have become tamers, just in time to witness the digital world on the brink of a civil war. Will these new tamers have what it takes or will they need some help?
1. The New Kids

SDD: Time to begin a new story

**SDD: Time to begin a new story**

**Veemon: yea and I'm a main character.**

**SDD: can I just start the story**

**Veemon: fine but don't forget the disclaimer**

**SDD: o yea, I do not own digimon or any of its characters. Don't forget to review.**

**Summary**: A New group of tamers meet by coincidence in the digital world. After agreeing to work as a team, digimon begin bio-merging into the real world frequently. Heading to the digital world to discover the cause the tamers encounter the resistance which is fighting against a tyrant who is trying to take over the digital world. They will learn that there is more than one and now the struggle for power begins. Can the tamers maintain peace in the digital world?

* * *

"Alright Veemon are you ready to show them what your made of" said Vic.

"Alright Vic, Vee-headbutt!" shouted Veemon as he threw himself at his opponent which turned out to be DarkTyrannomon. Veemon connected with the dinosaur making him stumble backwards.

"Alright!" cheered Vic. "Now let's end this"

"Alright, Vee Knockout" Veemon dashed forward and delivered a powerful punch to the snout of DarkTyrannomon.

"Yea, Vic we are the best team ever" Veemon said as he raised an arm in victory.

Currently Victor and Veemon were in the digital world. In case you didn't know, they are digimon partners. Vic is a 15 year old teen, who has a lot of confidence. His hair is cut short and he occasionally wears goggles. This was such an occasion. His attire consisted of a black shirt with a white long sleeve shirt under it. He wore blue jeans with white nike's.

Suddenly DarkTyrannomon began to glow. "Um, Veemon this isn't over yet" said Vic noticing the glowing dinosaur.

DarkTyrannomon digivolve too...

MetalTyrannomon.

"I think i need a little upgrade" said Veemon as he backed away from the newly evolved ultimate.

"Right, its time to digivolve" said Vic holding out his digivice.

Veemon digivolve too

ExVeemon.

"Time to make this dinosaur extinct" said ExVeemon.

"Stop with the catch phrases and get him!" shouted Vic.

"V-Laser"

The V-shaped attack flew at MetalTyrannomon but was slashed away with a metal claw.

"We might be in some trouble Vic" said ExVeemon.

"Ya think" said Vic a little worried.

As MetalTyrannomon was about to fire his attack "Gargo Pellets!" Vic looked to his right in time to see a giant black bunny/dog in pants and black colored fur.

"Hey you looked like you needed some help" said a boy you stepped out. "I'm Chris"

Chris was a boy who looked about Vic's age. He had brown hair that came down to the middle of his neck. He wore a red shirt with the words kickass in lettering on the front of it. He had wristbands on each arm. His wore a pair a khaki shorts and white shoes.

"Hey, I'm Vic but there will be time for introductions later" said Vic as he focused on the battle.

"Giga Destroyer II" MetalTyrannomon raised his right hand and fired a missle.

"Look out" shouted Chris. BlackGargomon dodged to his left and as ExVeemon flew upward he was hit with the missile which exploded and sent him flying into a wall.

"Veemon" Vic cried to the dedigivolve rookie as he ran over.

"Looks like its me and you. Take him down BlackGargomon" said Chris.

"Glad to" said BlackGargomon as he charged the ultimate. "Bunny Pummel" BlackGargomon jumped up and hit MetalTyrannomon in the nose then hit him hard across the jaw.

As BlackGargomon was suspended in the air MetalTyrannomon attacked.

"Nuclear Laser!"

"Gargomon!" shouted Chris.

MetalTyrannomon fired a beam from his left hand that forced Chris to shield his eyes. When his vision returned he was shocked.

"H-he was d-deleted?" said Chris as he stared at the spot where BlackGargomon once was.

"Not quite" said a feminine voice from the side.

"Huh?"

Chris turned to see a girl with long brown hair; which was done in a curly style. She wore a light blue t-shirt and a pair of khaki colored Capri's. Chris took another look and saw a digimon with BlackTerriermon in his mouth.

"Hey, uh Chris could you please TELL THIS THING TO LET ME DOWN!" yelled BlackTerriermon.

"Drop him Gaogamon" said the girl. "We've got bigger fish to fry"

"Techniqually he's a dinosaur" commented BlackTerriermon.

"Terriermon"

"What I'm just saying" said BlackTerriermon as he went back over to his tamer who was now joined by Vic and Veemon.

"Who's she?" asked Vic.

"No clue" replied Chris.

"Alright Gaogamon show these rookies how to deal with him" ordered the mystery girl.

"Spiral Blow" Gaogamon shot a tornado from his mouth that connected with MetalTyrannomon making him stumble. Gaogamon ran forward, "Dash Double Claw" he slashed his claws in making an X and effectively hurting MetalTyrannomon.

"Wow, he's strong, Vic" said Veemon.

As MetalTyrannomon tried to raise his right arm to fire Gaogamon took advantage.

"Gaoga Hound" he bit down hard on MetalTyrannomon's arm making him yell in pain.

"Vic let me finish him off" urged Veemon.

"Alright" said Vic reluctantly.

Veemon digivolve too

ExVeemon.

"As I said before time to make you extinct. V-Laser!" the V shaped attack hit MetalTyrannomon, who was trying to shake off Gaogamon, in the chest.

Suddenly he began to turn into data and disappear.

'You shouldn't fight to delete digimon" said Chris.

"I know but some of them are pure evil" said Vic. Suddenly a right hand came across Vic's face.

"Daaamn" said BlackTerriermon from Chris' shoulder.

"Normally I'd scold you but your right that was one hell of at hit" agreed Chris.

"Who told you to interfere" said an angry mysterious girl.

"What the hell!?" shouted Vic holding his cheek. "I thought it would be nice to help out"

"Well until I ask for your help, stay out of it" she said.

"Um, so what's your name?" asked Chris as he took a step back just in case.

"I'm Lana" she said to the second boy.

"Lang?" asked Vic and he got another hit to the face.

"Ah, you had that one coming buddy" said Veemon.

"Gee, thanks" said Vic who was slightly dazed.

"Do we have a team now?" asked Gaomon who Dave figured was the rookie form of Gaogamon.

"What makes you think that" asked Lana.

"Well there are three of us and we all have digimon" said Chris.

"I don't think any of us are fighting for evil so we're on the same side" said Vic who had put a good distance between him and Lana.

"Yea, we even have a gogglehead leader" said BlackTerriermon.

"You A leader? Don't make me laugh" said Lana.

"Come on it's like a digimon rule, if you have goggles, you're the leader" stated Vic as if it was out of a handbook.

"Fine, whatever" said Lana, crossing her arms.

After some more discussion they headed towards the digi-port and it turned out they all lived in the same town. However Vic and Lana lived in the Northern part of town, (much to Lana's disappointment) and Chris lived in the eastern part.

"So I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow" said Chris.

"Yea, his mom will kill him if he's home late" teased BlackTerriermon.

"Terriermon!" shouted Chris, Terriermon had a thing for embarrassing him.

"What?" said Terriermon with an innocent smile.

"Hey Vic, your mom is making steaks tonight" said Demiveemon from atop Vic's head.

"What do you care, you only get some if I bring it to you" replied Vic.

* * *

Takato Matsuki placed the final tray of bread on the counter for it to cool off. Today had been another busy day at his family's bakery. Everyone was demanding the popular dinosaur bread, originally known as Guilmon bread. It's exotic shape apparently attracted the little children who made their parents buy it.

If only they knew the origin of the creation, that would be something. It had been nine years since the tamers were last needed. He couldn't believe how fast time passed. Currently he was a senior in college. It was an exciting time but of course it had it's down sides. First off, Guilmon had to return to the digital world. Although they were reunited, Guilmon was simply to large for college and after some tears he promised to see him again in four years.

Now that four years of college were up, Takato was more than happy to see Guilmon. He could still picture Guilmon's childish face in his head.

Taking off his apron he tossed it down and looked out the glass window of the bakery. He saw a teenage boy and girl walking by. It was nice to see kids still out and about. Then Takato did a double take. On top of the boys head was a digimon.

He may have not seen any in a long time but the blue object on top of the boys head was defiantly a digimon. Takato couldn't believe it, what did this mean?


	2. II: the Digital Crisis

* * *

SSD: okay that was a short beginning but that's what intro's are for

**SSD: okay that was a short beginning but that's what intro's are for**

**Veemon: yea this one will have a lot of action right?**

**SSD: Yea but your suppose to let them figure that out**

**Veemon: can I do the disclaimer? Please**

**SSD: fine**

**Veemon: superdigidude does not own digimon or any of its characters **

* * *

"According to my D-tector, there's a digimon here!" said Vic as he ran through the street with DemiVeemon on his back.

"How is that possible?" asked DemiVeemon.

"I should be asking you you're a digimon" said Vic.

"Hey we don't know everything" said BlackTerriermon.

"Hey Chris" said Vic knowing the digimon's partner was there too.

"So you guys got the reading too?" asked Chris.

"Yea" said Vic as they continued to the source of the problem.

"DO you think he's in that inconspicuous fog?" asked Veemon stating the obvious.

"Three guess' say yes" replied Vic as he pulled down his goggles and went into the digital field.

"Come out come out where ever you are" said BlackTerriermon.

"Yea, just call out something that for all we know could be a mega" said Chris sarcastically.

"Don't worry I'd save your sorry asses" came a new voice that entered the fog.

"Well look who finally decided to join us" said Vic as he moved next to Chris in defense. "Wow Lana I never saw you as the sexy school girl type."

Lana was wearing her usual red tank top but Vic was talking about the mini skirt she was wearing.

"Shut up! I go to catholic school and I've got no choice" she responded.

"Thank you jesus" said Vic looking towards the heavens.

Just then a white colored giant dart flew through the fog.

"Look out!" shouted Vic as they ducked the dart.

"What kinda of digimon throws a dart at people!" demanded BlackTerriermon.

Then a white digimon that resembled a chess piece emerged.

"That kinda digimon" said Veemon taking a step back and pointing at it.

"KnightChessmon a champion puppet type digimon" said Lana, reading the data. "His attacks are Knight Lancer and Big Dart."

"Alright let's send this baby back to the digital world" said Vic.

"Haha foolish humans your attempts will be useless" said KnightChessmon.

"We'll see about that" said Gaomon as Lana's digivice began to glow.

Gaomon digivolve too

GAOGAMON

"Us too" said Veemon and BlackTerriermon.

Veemon digivolve too

BlackTerriermon digivolve too

EXVEEMON

BLACKGARGOMON

"Let's take him down" said Vic confidently.

"Knight Lancer" KnightChessmon charged towards BlackGargomon who retaliated by jumping on his back.

"Yee-Haa" said BlackGargomon as KnightChessmon tried to shake him off.

"Stop playing around" said Chris from below.

"Alright, Bunny Pummel" BlackGargomon lifted his metal guns and pounded KnightChessmon twice in the head.

"He's gonna feel that in the morning" said Vic as he watched the digimon stumble around.

"He'll feel this too, Spiral Blow" said Gaogamon as he shot the tornado from his mouth hitting KnightChessmon hard.

"Big Dart" KnightChessmon aimlessly threw the dart at his opponents.

"Whoa, buddy, you need to focus…like THIS" said ExVeemon who had caught the dart and thrown it back at KnightChessmon hitting him in the chest.

"The king's order will come…" whispered KnightChessmon before dispersing into data.

"Huh, 'the king's order will come' what's that mean" asked Chris restating the cryptic message.

"Hey, isn't the field supposed to disappear after we beat the enemy" said Vic.

"I guess that means there's another enemy" said Lana as her eyes darted around looking for the new threat.

"Rook Gatling" the sound of rapid bullet fire broke the silence. The attack flew through the air hitting the three champions and knocking them back.

"Hey this punks stealing my gun act" complained BlackGargomon as he struggled to get up.

"RookChessmon, an Ultimate! She's the evolved form of KnightChessmon black. Her Rook Gatling attack is lethal, as we just witnessed" said Vic.

"Well we took care of her partner, we'll take care of her" said Lana determined as Gaogamon jumped into battle.

"She's right, let's go Gargomon" encouraged Chris.

'Show 'em how it's done, ExVeemon" said Vic.

"Spiral Blow"

"Gargo Lasers"

"V-Laser"

The three attacks hit the ultimate digimon, or so they thought.

When the dust cleared RookChessmon was standing there with a screen of energy surrounding her.

"Darn it" cursed Lana.

"So any ideas on how to break through that?" asked Chris.

"Yea…how about this, V-Punch!" ExVeemon charged and punched the force field only to be sent flying back.

"Any _good _ideas" said BlackGargomon which earned him a glare from Chris.

"ExVeemon I told you to think these things out before you do them" said Vic as he put his head in his hand.

"Enough of this" roared RookChessmon. "Rook Gatling!"

"Take cover" shouted Vic. The three tamers jumped down while the digimon avoid the shots by running, ducking, or flying.

Time seemed to slow down as a rain of bullets came down on Vic. Suddenly his digivice began to emit a bright light.

ExVeemon Matrix digivolve too…

AEROVEEDRAMON!

"Whoa he reached ultimate level" said Chris in awe.

"Oh yea, you are so done you chess nerd" gloated BlackGargomon.

"Alright AeroVeedramon let's end this fight" said Vic.

As expected RookChessmon put up her shields in defense.

"Twister Saber" the spikes on AeroVeedramon's arms came out and he flew at RookChessmon. He threw a left jab and the spike went right into the shield and after a second the shield shattered.

"Now to show you a real attack, Magnum Crusher!" AeroVeedramon's fist began to glow with energy as he flew forward and unleashed a powerful punch to RookChessmon who was now defenseless. As the attack ended RookChessmon stood there.

"Um…did we win?" questioned Chris.

His answer came when RookChessmon became data and disappeared.

"I'll admit, for a goggle headed leader that was a pretty good job" admitted Lana. "Although pretty cliché

"Thanks Lana, I think" said Vic a little surprised at the compliment.

"Well don't think I forgot about the skirt comment" she warned.

"Oh yea…ha, ha, ha..." said Vic nervously.

"So what do you think they meant by 'the kings order will come'?" asked the dedigivolved Gaomon.

"I don't know but it may have something to do with the increasing amount of aggressive digimon" said Chris. "Remember MetalTyrannomon? Well before me and BlackTerriermon had encountered a Meramon that was set on destruction."

"Sounds like a new problem" said DemiVeemon.

"Yea, maybe we should visit the digi-world again and see what's up" suggested Vic.

"Alright but I'm getting changed into a pair of pants" said Lana.

"And I'm hungry" said DemiVeemon.

"You're always hungry" replied Vic.

"Alright well Lana meet us at the bakery near downtown" said Chris and they went their separate ways.

About 25 minutes later…

"Hey I'm back" said Lana walking up to the boys and their digimon outside the bakery.

"Well these guys have had their fill of bread I'm sure" said Chris who looked at BlackTerriermon for a smart comment.

"What?" said BlackTerriermon innocently.

"So let's go kick some evil ass" said Vic as they headed to the closest house which was his.

"Its not like you do the work" said BlackTerriermon.

"Anyway I was thinking what we should call ourselves" Vic said.

"How about our names" said Lana which caused Terriermon to laugh.

"Ha-ha. No I mean like digidestined or something like that" said Vic.

"Well we use a digi-port, like the digidestined" said Chris, "And we can't swipe cards through our digivices, like those guys could nine years ago."

"Yea but digimon have been bio-emerging a lot and we don't have crest or tags" Vic said.

"He has a good point" said Gaomon.

"So it's settled we are tamers" said Vic which Lana responded by rolling her eyes. He felt a new sense of pride fill him. Ever since he witnessed the attacks on the city nine years ago as a child he could never get digimon out of his head. It wasn't until a few days ago when he met Chris and Lana that he learned they had seen the attacks as well.

"Are we at your house yet?" she asked irritated.

"Yea, its right here, but my mom's home" he warned. "We should be good with Terriermon as a doll and she knows the excuse for DemiVeemon but we'll have to sneak the wolf with boxing gloves in."

"But he would make a great cuddly doll" said BlackTerriermon sarcastically.

"Come on" said Chris as they walked in.

"Hey son, I see you brought some friends" said his mom as they entered.

"Uh, yea we're just going check something on the computer" said Vic hurriedly.

"Do you want me to make something? And who's that your girlfriend?" The comment made Lana blush and stare angrily at Vic.

"No mom, we're going upstairs" Vic quickly said as he rushed them to his room.

"Sorry about that, she's, well she's my mom" said Vic.

"Yea, yea let's just get the portal open" said Lana, "And if anyone else gets the idea that I'm your girlfriend. Veemon will be partner-less"

"Alright we're ready" said Chris who opened the digiport.

"DigiPort Open"

They sailed into the digital world.

"To bad our clothes don't change" said Vic.

"Um, Vic we have a job to do" said Veemon.

"Oh yea, sorry" Then they started hearing rhythmic voices in the distances.

"I guess I'm not the only one hearing this" said BlackTerriermon as they began to move towards the source.

As they got closer they rhythmic voices were chanting. From what Terriermon could make out with his ears it was "All Hail King Etemon"

"'All Hail King Etemon'" repeated Vic. "Is he good or bad?"

"Well this is probably the same king that chess digimon was talking about right?" said Lana and the boys nodded. "So he's probably bad."

"Makes sense to me" said Veemon.

While they were discussing this they failed to notice that they were now surrounded by Gazimon until they spoke up.

"By order of KingEtemon, anyone who opposes his hostile take over of the world will be taken hostage or deleted" spoke one Gazimon.

"I guys he's a bad guy" whispered BlackTerriermon and Chris nodded.

"Are you kidding me a bunch of rookies against three digimon who can reach champion" said Lana which caused the Gazimon to step back. "Fine have it your way"

"Gao Rush" Gaomon started attacking every Gazimon in his area with rapid punches.

"Vee-head butt" Veemon launched himself at the closest enemy and knocked him out.

"Black Tornado" said BlackTerriermon as he began to spin, taking down four Gazimon.

After this continued for a few seconds all the Gazimon either ran or were knocked out.

Before they could celebrate another enemy arrived. Wrapped in mummy cloths and a giant gun in hand he approached the tamers.

"Mummymon, an undead, ghost digimon. His attacks include Necrophobia and Snake Bandage neither of which sounds good" said Lana as she read his data.

"Alright Veemon let's show this guy what happens when you mess with the bull" said Vic as he grabbed his digivice.

Veemon digivolve too…ExVeemon. ExVeemon digivolve too

AEROVEEDRAMON

"Don't leave us out" said BlackTerriermon.

BlackTerriermon digivolve too

BLACKGARGOMON

Gaomon digivolve too

GAOGAMON

"Necrophobia" grabbing his oblelisk Mummymon fired a blast of ectoplasmic energy at the digimon.

Paildramon flew up to attack, "V-Nova- Snake Bandage" Mummymon stopped the attack by using the bandages on his body to wrap Paildramon in a trap.

"Paildramon" shouted Vic.

"Well you seem tied up at the moment so I'll use a little Gargo Pellets" said BlackGargomon who fired his bullets at Mummeymon.

They hit him but seemed to have no effect.

"Spiral Blow" Gaogamon fired his attack but Mummymon countered it by using his Necrophobia which he barely managed to dodge.

"Howling Crusher" just then AeroVeedramon was freed from his bandage prison.

"Who was that?" questioned AeroVeedramon.

A quake was felt as SaberLeomon appeared in front of the tamers.

"You dare oppose King Etemon's rule?" questioned Mummymon.

"How's this for an answer; Twin Fang" said SaberLeomon as he launched a barrage of needle arrows from his fur.

Mummymon jumped up but was not quick enough and was still hit.

"I think his majesty would have some fun torturing you" said Mummymon. "Snake Bandage"

As they bandages grew closer SaberLeomon retaliated with, "Howling Crusher" he cut through the bandages as before and slashed right across Mummymon's chest.

The evil digimon stood there for a second before disappearing into data.

Then SaberLeomon turned to the tamers.

"It is best you return home, a war is coming and you aren't prepared" he said before running off.

* * *

Renamon watched as SaberLeomon left the tamers to themselves. She had sensed the scuffle but by the time she arrived, SaberLeomon had taken care of things. This was defiantly interesting. Humans were in the digital world and they were not the people she recognized, but then again it has been a long time since they were in action. It was only natural that new kids would assume the roles; but soon Guilmon and herself would be returning to the real world and Rika would need to hear about this.

Fazing away from the tree Renamon jumped off into the distance.

SSD:Don't forget to review. Constructive criticism is appreciated, flamming is not.


End file.
